Conventionally, there is a game apparatus for displaying a stereoscopic image. For example, a certain literature discloses a game apparatus that implements stereoscopic display when stereoscopic glasses are installed to the game apparatus.
However, in the game apparatus of the above literature, a player can view only a stereoscopic screen through the glasses. Thus, while playing a game, the player views the same stereoscopic screen for a long period of time and may feel tired or bored.
Therefore, a feature of certain exemplary embodiments is to provide a game apparatus and the like which, during play of a game using a stereoscopic image, can relax player's eyes and give the player's eyes a change while the player continues to play the game, thereby preventing the player from feeling tired or bored.
Certain exemplary embodiments can have, for example, the following aspects to attain the feature mentioned above.
A first aspect of certain exemplary embodiments is directed to a game apparatus capable of performing stereoscopic display on the basis of a disparity. The game apparatus includes a first display section, a second display section, a first object locating section, a second object locating section, a first rendering control section, a second rendering control section, a first display control section, a second display control section, a pointed position detection section, and a game event control section. The first display section is configured to perform the stereoscopic display. The second display section is configured to perform non-stereoscopic display that is not the stereoscopic display. The first object locating section is configured to locate a first object in a first game space. The second object locating section is configured to locate a second object associated with the first object, in a second game space. The first rendering control section is configured to render the first game space in which the first object is located, with a disparity provided. The second rendering control section is configured to render the second game space in which the second object is located, without providing a disparity. The first display control section is configured to cause the first display section to stereoscopically display the first game space rendered by the first rendering control section. The second display control section is configured to cause the second display section to non-stereoscopically display the second game space rendered by the second rendering control section. The pointed position detection section is configured to detect a pointed position within an image displayed on the second display section, on the basis of an input of a player. The game event control section is configured to determine that the second object is operated, on the basis of a result of the detection by the pointed position detection section, and to change the first object displayed on the first display section, on the basis of the determination.
According to this configuration, when progressing a game, the player watches a non-stereoscopic image displayed on the second display section and operates the second object as one (part) of game plays. Due to this, a stereoscopic image and a non-stereoscopic image can be shown to the player without breaking game play to make the player feel uncomfortable. As a result, the eyes of the player can be relaxed and the player can give themselves a change. Thus, the player can be less likely to feel tired or bored due to keeping on watching a stereoscopic image. It should be noted that the first object is described, as an example, as a change object (51, 55 to 59) in an exemplary embodiment described below. In addition, the second object is described, as an example, as a person object 54 in the exemplary embodiment described below.
Further, the game apparatus may also include: an operation reception section configured to receive an operation of the player; and a player object control section configured to locate a player object in the first game space and controlling the player object on the basis of an operation received by the operation reception section, and the first rendering control section may render the first game space so as to set such a disparity that the first object is viewed on a far side of the player object.
According to this configuration, when having found an object (may not be the first object) that is viewed on the far side of the player object, the player watches a non-stereoscopic image displayed on the second display section and operates the second object, in order to confirm whether or not the found object is the first object (in order to confirm whether or not the found object changes). Due to this, during game play, while enjoining looking for the first object viewed on the far side of the player object, the player watches the non-stereoscopic image displayed on the second display section and operates the second object. As a result, the player can sometimes relax their eyes while looking for an object in a stereoscopic view. Thus, the player can more effectively enjoy a stereoscopic game.
Further, when determining that the second object is operated, the game event control section may cause the first rendering control section render the first game space so as to change a disparity of the first object such that the first object is viewed on a further near side.
According to this configuration, the first object is viewed so as to come to the near side. Thus, the first object can be changed by effectively using stereoscopic display.
Further, when determining that the second object is operated, the game event control section may cause the first rendering control section to change a color of the first object to a darker color and render the first game space.
According to this configuration, when having found an object (may not be the first object) that is displayed in a faint color, the player watches a non-stereoscopic image displayed on the second display section and operates the second object, in order to confirm whether the found object is the first object (in order to confirm whether or not the found object changes to a dark color). Due to this, during game play, while enjoining looking for the first object, the player watches the non-stereoscopic image displayed on the second display section and operates the second object. As a result, the player can sometimes relax their eyes while looking for an object in a stereoscopic view. Thus, the player can effectively enjoy a stereoscopic game.
Further, the first rendering control section may set a color of the first object to a color close to a background color and may render the first game space, and when determining that the second object is operated, the game event control section may cause the first rendering control section to change the color of the first object to a color different from the background color and render the first game space.
According to this configuration, when having found an object (may be not the first object) that is displayed in a color close to the background color, the player watches a non-stereoscopic image displayed on the second display section and operates the second object, in order to confirm whether or not the found object is the first object (in order to confirm the found object changes to a color different from the background color). Due to this, during game play, while enjoining looking for the first object, the player watches the non-stereoscopic image displayed on the second display section and operates the second object. As a result, the player can sometimes relax their eyes while looking for an object in a stereoscopic view. Thus, the player can effectively enjoy a stereoscopic game.
Further, when determining that the second object is operated, the game event control section may change a shape of the first object.
According to this configuration, when having found an object that seems to be the first object, the player watches a non-stereoscopic image displayed on the second display section and operates the second object, in order to confirm whether the found object is the first object (in order to confirm whether or not the found object changes in shape). Due to this, during game play, while enjoining looking for the first object, the player watches the non-stereoscopic image displayed on the second display section and operates the second object. As a result, the player can sometimes relax their eyes while looking for an object in a stereoscopic view. Thus, the player can effectively enjoy a stereoscopic game.
Further, the first game space may be set such that the player object cannot advance further therein, and when determining that the second object is operated, the game event control section may change the first object so as to allow the player object to advance further.
According to this configuration, in order to allow the player object to advance further, the player watches a non-stereoscopic image displayed on the second display section and operates the second object. As a result, a non-stereoscopic image can certainly be shown to the player. Thus, the eyes of the player can assuredly be relaxed.
Further, the second object may be composed of a plurality of parts, and at least one of the plurality of parts may be associated as an associated part with the first object, and when determining that the associated part of the second object is operated, the game event control section may change the first object in accordance with an operation on the associated part.
According to this configuration, in order to change the first object, the player has to operate the associated part among the plurality of parts constituting the second object. Due to this, the player attempts to operate each part of the second object. As a result, a non-stereoscopic image can be shown to the player for a sufficient period of time while entertaining the player.
Further, when determining that the associated part of the second object is operated, the game event control section may cause the second display control section to cause the second display section to display the associated part in an enlarged manner, and may change the first object in accordance with an operation on the associated part displayed in an enlarged manner.
According to this configuration, when the associated part of the second object is operated, the part is displayed in an enlarged manner, and thus the player can recognize that this part is the associated part and is a processing target part. In addition, the first object is changed in accordance with an operation on the part displayed in an enlarged manner. Thus, the player attempts to perform various operations on this part. As a result, a non-stereoscopic image can be shown to the player for a sufficient period of time while entertaining the player.
Further, the pointed position detection section may detect a pointed position within an image displayed on the second display section, by using a touch panel installed in the second display section.
According to this configuration, the player performs a touch operation on the touch panel to operate the second object. Thus, the player can perform an operation on the second object through an intuitive motion and with good operability.
A second aspect of certain exemplary embodiments is directed to a game apparatus capable of performing stereoscopic display on the basis of a disparity. The game apparatus includes a first display section, a second display section, a first object locating section, a second object locating section, a first rendering control section, a second rendering control section, a first display control section, a second display control section, a pointed position detection section, and a game event control section. The first display section is configured to perform the stereoscopic display. The second display section is configured to perform non-stereoscopic display that is not the stereoscopic display. The first object locating section is configured to locate a first object in a first game space. The second object locating section is configured to locate a second object in a second game space. The first rendering control section is configured to render the first game space with a disparity provided. The second rendering control section is configured to render the second game space in which the second object is located, without providing a disparity. The first display control section is configured to cause the first display section to stereoscopically display the first game space rendered by the first rendering control section. The second display control section is configured to cause the second display section to non-stereoscopically display the second game space rendered by the second rendering control section. The pointed position detection section is configured to detect a pointed position within an image displayed on the second display section, on the basis of an input of a player. The game event control section is configured to determine that the second object is operated, on the basis of a result of the detection by the pointed position detection section, and to cause the first object locating section to locate the first object in the first game space, on the basis of the determination, to cause the first object to emerge in an image displayed on the first display section.
According to this configuration, when progressing a game, the player watches a non-stereoscopic image displayed on the second display section and operates the second object as one (part) of game plays. Due to this, a stereoscopic image and a non-stereoscopic image can be shown to the player without breaking game play to make the player feel uncomfortable. As a result, the eyes of the player can be relaxed. Thus, the player can be prevented from feeling tired due to keeping on watching a stereoscopic image. It should be noted that the first object is described, as an example, as a change object 60 in the exemplary embodiment described below. In addition, the second object is described, as an example, as the person object 54 in the exemplary embodiment described below.
In the above description, certain exemplary embodiments are configured as a game apparatus. However, certain exemplary embodiments may be configured as a game program, a game method, or a game system. In addition, certain exemplary embodiments may be configured as a computer-readable storage medium having the game program stored therein.
According to certain exemplary embodiments, a game apparatus and the like can be provided which, during play of a game using a stereoscopic image, can relax the eyes of a player and can make the player less likely to feel tired or bored, without breaking the play.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of certain exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of certain exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.